


Whine and Dine

by Skeetby



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Bloodplay, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sibling Incest, Smut, Turtlecest (TMNT), Vampires, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeetby/pseuds/Skeetby
Summary: Leonardo asks his eldest brother to help with his new found problem.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	Whine and Dine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deliciousdame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/gifts).



"C'mon, raph. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't REALLY important." 

Raphael scowled at his red eared slider brother, shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The snapping turtle was used to Leonardo being a rambunctious and difficult brother. But he had never asked him something so.. strange. 

"Listen Leo, you've asked me some crazy things.. but this is weird, even for you."

The terrapin in blue rolled his eyes, "Oh yea. Because I asked to get attacked by a group of vampires and turned into one myself. Come on Raph. I really need your help, and I can't ask Donnie or Mikey. Donnie would never let me live it down, and Mikey is too… delicate. I need your help or I Might DIE" he said dramatically. 

The red clad turtle sighed and shook his head, "I just can't believe that you were so careless. I know you said you were jumped by a whole group of em, but even then, you’re still a highly trained ninja. How were they able to get the best of you and turn you? And why didn't you tell us sooner?? Now it could be too late to fix it."

The slider waved his hands dismissively at his eldest brother, "Don't worry, Raphadoodle. It was just an accident, and Donnie is already working on an antidote. But until he has it done, I have to do something to satiate this.." he tapped a finger on his chin as if looking for the right words, before suddenly giving Raph a menacing look and flashing his newly grown fangs at him, "Hunger~"

Raphael had to suppress the shiver that wanted to rip through him when his brother looked at him like that. He tried to tell himself that it was only because he was creeped out by the concept of what he was asking of him, but deep down he could not deny the pang in his tail that his gaze had caused.

He shook his head, chasing away the thought and attempting to bury the feeling. He weighed his options. On one hand he definitely did not want to let his brother feed on him. Then, on the other hand, he was more worried about what Leo would do if he didn’t let him. What if he tried to force himself on one of his other brothers? Or worse, what if he left the lair to feed?

With a resigned sigh, he nodded at his brother, which made the slider practically jump from giddiness. The two remained quiet as Raphael led him to his room. He looked around to make sure that Donnie and Mikey weren't around, before opening the curtain to his room. 

Leo followed him with a little smile on his face as he watched Raph awkwardly sit on his bed. He avoided eye content and waited for Leo to approach him. 

Raphael swallowed thickly, anxiously waiting for Leo to go in for the bite. The slider crawled onto his bed, caging him in like some kind of animal being preyed on. When he thought about it, he really was his brother's prey. Leonardo inched closer and closer until he was straddling the large turtle's waist. He flashed Raph one of his signature smirks, except it wasn’t the same as it usually was. It was far more sinister and devious, but Raph tried to just blame it on his long sharp fangs glistening in the low light of his room. The snapper found himself suddenly more than anxious, his heartbeat quickening as his brother brought his lips to his neck. He realized that he was no longer hesitant because of nervousness, but because of a genuine fear. Even though he had a good few feet and width on Leon, he suddenly felt very small under him. 

Leonardo breathed out a low and dark chuckle onto his neck, making his prey shiver. He felt so powerful being able to make his eldest brother so uneasy. With his newfound powers, he realized he could hear Raph’s heartbeat pounding inside of him. A devious smirk played across his lips as he tried to hold himself back a bit longer to tease him. Leo ghosted his lips on the side of his brother's neck before leaving a slow and sensual lick. The snappers scaly skin erupted in goosebumps, making Leo even more smug. He could feel his brother's strong muscular body quaking under him as he let his fangs graze at his skin. It made it all the more satisfying to sink his fangs in. 

Raphael yelped in surprise, even though he had been expecting the bite, he still flinched. The bite wasn't all that bad, the shape and length of his fangs allowing the piercing wound to not be too uncomfortable. The strangest part was when Raph felt Leo sucking on his neck. His eyes widened and he tried his best to stay still and not to shake. 

Leonardo didn't notice his brother's movements all that much, because when he had tasted just a hint of his brother's blood, he had to suppress the urge to moan. Leon had been craving blood, but he didn't expect it to be so intoxicating. Drinking blood was a whole new and euphoric experience. The irony taste delighted him to no end, and the power he felt doing this to the gigantic turtle only heightened it. 

All his inhibitions flew out the window, and he could hold back his moans no longer. He let out a deep rumble from his chest and desperately grabbed to his brother's shoulders as he kept sucking out more of his blood. He lapped his tongue lazily and languidly across his flesh while involuntarily grinding his hips into his. 

Raphael gasped feeling his younger brother grind into him, and a deep blush covered his face. He already felt embarrassed enough from the bite, but now he was getting humped by him as if they were about to mate. Raph tried to move Leo off of him suddenly. 

Leonardo's eyes became a terrifying red as he glared at his brother and pierced his fangs deeper and harsher, more akin to an animal going in for the kill, as if to warn Raphael to stop. He put one hand down between the two and reached his hand into his brother's shorts to find the reason why Raph was so desperate to separate themselves. Leon smirked as he ran a thumb across the head of his brother's huge and rock hard cock, which he had dropped upon seeing Leo's threatning gaze. Raphael's dick was so big Leo couldn't even fit his hand around it, it was covered in his slick and Leo toyed with the spaded head before running his hand across the large ridges, down to where the shaft came out of his slit. He started to jerk him off as he kept feeding.

Raphael let out a deep and throaty moan as Leo touched him. Part of him wanted to push him off but the other part could not deny how good it felt to be touched by his own brother. He started bucking his hips into his brothers hand, desperately wanting more. 

Leo kept sucking on his neck and getting him off. He kept moving his hips and tried to keep himself from dropping as well. His movements got faster and faster and he felt the need to breed his brother. 

Raphael's moans got louder and louder as he kept thrusting up into his hand. His eyes rolled back as he felt himself becoming close. He bit his lip and panted as he started to peak, calling out for his brother. 

Suddenly Leonardo pulled away from him as he finished feeding, also moving his hand off of his dick. Raphael let out a whine which made Leo chuckle darkly. He patted the elders cheeks in a condescending manner and grinned, "Thanks for the snack Raph. You were delicious" He stood up and swiftly walked out of the room, making sure to give Raph a good view of his boner that he had let drop into his shorts before heading out and leaving Raphael needy and unfulfilled. 

Raph whimpered from his place on the bed before throwing his head back and sighing. He felt disbelief and shame at what happened, but still found his dick in his hand as he tried to get himself off. 

He really hoped Donnie would finish that antidote soon...

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to live through being sick man I tried really hard on this though it was the only thing that I cared about other than my health issues so please be gentle


End file.
